


Thread

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that rainy night, Nino ruminates about Sho and their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1st POV. After a year, I finally got to write the continuation of Streetlight(you can find it at my LJ)

It’s almost seven in the morning. I’m still little sleepy due to the fact I tried to finish the game I was playing. I reach the greenroom and imagine my shock when I see you up early this morning.

 

“Good morning,” I greet you automatically and you lift your eyes from the newspaper you’re reading.

 

“Good morning too,” you answer. I put my bag near the dresser and find my spot across to you at the long table.

 

Lately, we started to see each other again. Somehow our schedules synced. I came in the morning and found you already sitting comfortable in the couch, reading the newspaper or sometimes writing on your planner.

 

I watch you from the corner of my eyes. There’s something I wanted to say to you but before I could open up my mouth, the others have arrive. You fold the newspaper and start to chat with Aiba. Meanwhile, I focus talking or more like having a monologue with Ohno. And even if I’m talking to others somehow my eyes wander to your direction.

 

There’s a nostalgic feeling that has been growing inside of me for the past weeks. I don’t know when or how but I guess it must be probably because of what happened before.

 

I could still picture you standing beside that night, wearing a pained expression. And I wanted to ask you about it, which I did but I wasn’t able to know your answer.

 

And ever since then, I wonder. What would have you’ve said to me?

 

I miss you, I miss us yet I couldn’t say it in front of you.

 

Sometimes, I get the urge to go back in time, back when we’re still starting in this business. Yes, we used to talk back then. I remembered the time before, when we decided to quit and went to talk to the higher-up but accidentally found out that we’re debuting.

 

It’s a little hard after because we’re a little torn between staying and quitting. Yet perhaps because we’re doing the work together, it made easier.

 

Then soon we started to get solo projects. We began to take different paths, trying new things; you on news casting and I focused on dramas and stage plays. Little by little, the times we spent lessened as we took more works. Those times we met each other most of the time happened during our concert tours and shooting our TV shows.

 

Don’t get me wrong, I’m proud of you and your accomplishments. I remembered you talking about it then to me. It’s what you’ve always wanted and you’ve finally achieved them.

 

I guess I missed the old times we had, hanging out and creating music together. I tried not to think about it but in the end, I couldn’t help myself but to wonder how this invincible wall was built between us? Or was it only my imagination?

 

These are my thoughts while we do the magazine interview along with the others, as I watch you talk about our latest album. A sigh escapes from me and you seem to notice it (or so I thought) because you look at me. There’s worry in your eyes. I shake my head and motion you to continue.

 

When my attention eventually returns to the discussion we’re having, I find you listening intently to Jun’s talk. Every now and then you laugh when you find something funny (and this is all because of Aiba or when Ohno, who rarely talks, opens his mouth to say something)

 

And I just sit there, listening. You turn to me and ask a question directed to me. It’s funny that you almost caught me surprised which you rarely manage to do.

 

“Come to think about it, it’s been awhile since the last time we go out together.”

 

Yes, it has been what, a year? Not that I’m counting. But of course I do not tell you that. Instead I just nod my head.

 

“So I think we should start hanging out together again this year,” Sho announces to the other members who seem to be please. And even though the subject has been change, I find myself lingering on what you’ve said. 

 

Will it be true? Will we hang out together again? What if it’s not….

 

I stop myself from going further. It’s futile and I know already what will be the answer.

 

Maybe it’s not the same anymore.

 

And just when I thought the connection we have had been cut, you glance at my direction once more, our eyes meet. Without even saying anything, as if we already said what we wanted to say through our eyes, a smile appears from our faces. And then I believe again.

 

Take a leap of faith on us because really, I want to.

 

“Nino, don’t forget.” Sho tells after the interview while packing up. I turn around and see him looking at me, waiting for my answer.

 

“I won’t,” _ever_

 

There’s something with the way you say them or how you have affectionate look on your face that makes me believe even more.


End file.
